


Forcing Voice

by iamglassfandom88



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan-centric, Gen, Hurt Kim Jongin, Hurt Park Jisung (NCT), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor, Minor Character(s), OT12 (EXO), OT23 (NCT), OT8, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Protectiveness, Scent Marking, half centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamglassfandom88/pseuds/iamglassfandom88
Summary: If there was something frowned upon in the wolf community, it was Forced Voicing (FV).To voice someone who you have no familial or pack ties to was seen as abuse to one of the highest degrees, a very grave offence. Wolves had been given up to life sentences in prison for offences of that nature; rarely was it ever left unreported in the events that it occurred.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Forcing Voice

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first multi fandom story and my first a/b/o story... So it could get chaotic IDK but I truly hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I am writing my own version of a/b/o, there may be things you like, or not that's up to you but if you choose to write comments please be respectful! 
> 
> With that being said I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the boys (obviously) but this is my own story, my own made character personalities and events, NONE OF IT’S REAL. Thank you.

If there was something frowned upon in the wolf community, it was Forced Voicing (FV). 

Now that not to say that Voicing itself was illegal, no, in fact it was an intimate and common thing in most families or packs and would only used by the Alphas and on occasion a Beta would use it in an instance where an Alpha wasn’t around but an Omega couldn’t voice anyone apart from their own cub and even that stopped working on their cubs presenting date; however, to voice someone who you have no familial or pack ties to was seen as abuse to one of the highest degrees, a very grave offence. Wolves had been given up to life sentences in prison for offences of that nature; rarely was it ever left unreported in the events that it occurred.

When a wolf was found guilty of Forcing Voice on another, their name was added to a list which was given to every school, university and job in the country and the list was updated every week with new names; it made it harder for someone on the list to find jobs and opportunities, however, it protected other wolves as it had been found that in 9/10 cases of FV that it wasn’t the offenders first time doing so.

The situation was different for minors and newly presented wolves, as in all cases of FV by 18 year olds it was done accidentally, in moments of either extreme fear or anger, and up until your 22nd birthday was considered as such, but after that, it was seen as aggression and you could be charged for it. 

Due to all the cases of Forced Voice, schools, universities and jobs each had their own rules on the matter, for individual wolves and pack wolves.

One example was SM University, who had some of the strictest policies on voicing on their campus, no one could voice anyone be it another Alpha, Beta or Omega, unless there were pack or familial ties and all the universities teachers were Betas, the most neutral wolves in temperament and scent so that in the event that any Alphas became territorial or aggressive during a lesson, there would be someone who could calm things down instantly with just a small release of pheromones.

It wasn’t a regular occurrence where there would be FV in jobs or on campuses, however, it wasn’t something that Omegas or lone wolves could feel very insecure about so wolves who weren’t with any of their own pack members at the university were often brought into other packs for safety and security over their time at the university while they were alone, but it also happened with smaller packs too, there were a few instances of 5 membered packs joining another to look after each other and it improved safety for everyone involved.

Larger packs never usually needed to join another as they usually had a secure protective bond already intact and too many wolves could become a hazard, but there were a few rare cases and the most well known, was the joining of the Exo pack and Nct pack. The 12 membered Exo pack had come to SMU all together a few years before, their youngest members being intelligent enough to join their hyungs at University. The Nct pack on the other hand had many of their pack members gradually join from high school over time until there were 23 members around the university in many different departments. 

It had caused quite a stir around campus and there had been rumours going around that the two packs hated each other with each pack wanting the other out of the way but it became apparent that the two packs were actually very close and soon enough it was found that Exo were their senior pack group, with most of the members coming from the Southern Mountain Tribe– a set of 4 family groups of wolves who had been around for generations, living and protecting the same land before combining to create the first Tribe so it was no wonder that the two groups were joined so quickly as there were members of each group who were quite literally family. The four Kims– Minseok, Junmyeon, Jongdae and Jongin, a direct family line from one of the four original packs, members of the Exo group were brothers while their cousins, Kim Doyoung and Kim Jungwoo were from the Nct group. 

Even though the Nct group had more members and their own chosen leaders, Alpha Johnny and his mate and Omega Taeyong, they both fell back for the two older leaders of Exo, Prime Alpha Kris of the Southern Mountain Tribe, a direct descendant of one of the original packs lines and his mate, Prime Omega Junmyeon from the Kim line, who held his dominance even over all the other Alphas in the group. Johnny and Taeyong still held their own dominance as their own pack Head Alpha and Omega, they had as much rights as Kris and Junmyeon when it came to leadership but at any point it was needed they would listen to Kris and Junmyeon’s guidance.

Since the groups made up a big amount of students at SMU, they were very highly regarded by both teachers and other students, often acting as a safe place for lone wolves or struggling wolf packs until they’d found their footing in university life. It was very common to see Junmyeon and Taeyong speaking with the university heads regarding cases of improper attitudes and discrimination towards Omegas and the comfort levels for every student while their packs would help out by taking younger, newer students to their classes and taking many younger, newly presented Alphas under their wing to teach and help them learn the proper etiquette for being an Alpha, be it a female Alpha or male. Their Omegas also did the same with other newly presented Omegas, male or female seeing as it was harder to adjust when presenting as either of those secondaries than it was to presenting as a Beta.

Having the joint pack around had really helped with safety at SMU and the community which helped the university as they gradually gained more and more students from various backgrounds and packs, seeing how the education rate for success went up as there was less stress on the students adjusting to their secondary genders.

* * *

That safety and education success had influenced the lives of Bang Chan and his small pack of 7. As their chosen pack Alpha, he was determined to keep his pack by his side, happy, healthy and doing well in their studies. The small pack had looked at many universities and none of them had had ratings such as SMU so after a long talk with his boys, they had all made the decision to settle at SMU for their final years in education.

It had been very daunting their first day there, so many new scents and so many different secondaries to pick up on– Omegas, Betas, Alphas; and for their youngest couple of Omegas it had been very nerve wracking. 

So there they were, stood just past the inside of the gates of the entrance, in a small compact huddle, trying to slowly acclimate to everything around them. Chan kept their 3 Omegas close in the centre of the huddle, with the Betas and his Alphas stood around them. His Betas gradually released some calming pheromones to help settle them with a familiar scent.

Many people had walked by them in the courtyard, some in small groups smelling very similar to each other, most likely pack, while others smelled singular in all the disorder, most likely lone wolves. Chan and his pack weren’t used to it yet, coming from an area and a school that made you take a type of suppressant to counter everyone’s scents, so that every space was neutral, to a university where there was nothing  _ but _ scent and Chan had to admit that he was feeling a bit overwhelmed.

He had caught one scent more often than others, a sweet citrus, orangey smell on numerous people who had come through the gates and Chan had never smelt something like that. A scent so prominent on so many people, that Chan for a moment thought it must have been the university itself. 

He felt himself go into a daze when a truly powerful smelling scent of orange laced firewood wafted past them, making Chan look up quickly, trying to locate the source, only to see the back of a very tall man hand in hand with a smaller man scented with the same orange smell, yet mixed with cinnamon.

‘What the fuck was that? That was so intense.’ Changbin said, huffing out his nose, trying to get rid of the smell while the pack slowly came out of the huddle, all looking a bit strange– almost winded, each boy huffing the same. Chan didn’t know how to answer, shaking his head, just as a body came to stop next to his. 

‘That was Kris, that’s what it was. You’ll get used to it eventually, everyone does–’ they all turned to look, seeing a cat eyed, sharp gazed man, looking at Chan with a raised brow. The wolf, an Omega, had the same orange layered underneath his own honey sweet scent. 

‘Who’s Kris?’ Minho asked, face bored yet tone interested. 

The other man chuckled, ‘He’s my Prime Alpha, leader of my pack, protector of many!’ He nodded his head over to where, underneath a tree, stood a huge group of boys and in the centre stood the hulking great man who they now all knew to be Kris, completely surrounded by wolves of all secondaries. 

‘Your pack is that big?’ Felix whispered, eyes wide as he gaped at the group of boys. The other boy nodded, ‘Yes that’s our pack and we even have a few stragglers as well that we look after sometimes, but our pack is still kinda split in two. The elders, which is Kris and his 11 and then my group Alpha, Johnny and his mate Taeyong hold the dominance for our younger group of 23 but overall Kris and Junmyeon look after us all. I’m Ten by the way, I take it you’re all new?’ 

He grasped hands with Chan who returned the handshake with a nod. ‘I’m Bang Chan and this is my pack: Minho, my mate Changbin, Hyunjin, Jisung, Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin and yeah we’re new.’ He motioned to each boy, who either waved or nodded in Changbin and Minho’s case while Ten took good looks at each of them, stopping to look back at Changbin and Chan with sultry eyes, ‘Hmm, Alpha and Alpha– I like it…’ Said Alphas couldn’t help but blush furiously as Ten and the pack chuckled at them, ‘Cute. Well I’d better get going, don’t want my packs to worry. Hopefully I’ll see you around; oh and don’t worry about Kris, he may look cold on the outside but inside he’s a teddy bear, it’s due to his eyebrows and RBF. Don’t be strangers. See you round darlings!’ 

Then the older wolf was gone leaving Chan and his boys watching the 35 large group of wolves interact as Ten joined them beneath the tree.

* * *

It wasn’t hard for Chan’s small pack to get used to the university, they were all in the same department so it wasn’t like they were far away and it made it easier for Chan to keep an eye on everyone and due to their school system they were all put into the same year group even though 5 of them were a few years younger.

While he had Changbin and Jisung with him in their same music production course, Felix, Minho and Hyunjin were doing dance and Jeongin and Seungmin were doing a vocals major, so he only had a few chances to see them during the day, during breaks and at lunch but going back to the pack house after the school day was done, he was able to surround himself with them all, which made him feel content and warm and confident his boys were enjoying their time at university.

His boys had begun to make friends too, and it surprised Chan that a fair number of them were from the Exo/Nct pack. His three dancers had made friends with some of the younger members of the Nct group- Alpha Jisung (Another one!) Beta Shotaro and Beta Sungchan. His boys had also caught the attention of some of the seniors in the dance programme, specifically, Alphas Jongin, Sehun and Beta Yixing, Omegas Taeyong and Ten and Alpha Yuta who had praised them after stopping off in one of their lessons to give some tips and teach them a dance they’d done together as a workshop lesson. 

Seungmin and Jeongin had also found friends and seniors in their course, also from the Exo/Nct pack. They had found friends in Omegas, Chenle, Renjun and Haechan and had found some great seniors in, Omega Baekhyun, Beta Kyungsoo, Beta Jongdae, Beta Taeil, Omega Doyoung, Alpha Jaehyun, Omega Jungwoo, Alpha Kun and Omega Xiaojun. The seniors had been very impressed by the young Beta and Omega, Xiaojun and Doyoung even helped the two boys pick out solos for an upcoming assignment they’d been given and they’d all given some kind of tip to them, taking them under their wing whenever they could spare some time.

Chan, Changbin and Jisung had found some help in their seniors Chanyeol and Johnny and found friends in Alphas Mark, Jaemin, Jeno and Beta Yangyang. They’d spent many hours in a studio room, creating, tweaking beats along with lyrics that the younger boys had spent time creating. 

All the friendships were comfortable, Chan never had a feeling that any of his pack were in danger and he never felt threatened by any of the other Alphas hanging around him and his pack– especially his seniors, they were all just so kind and easy going and some of them could be just as loud as the youngest members at times. It was just comfortable that Chan didn’t worry if his pack didn’t join them for lunch as they would surely be with someone else. 

Chan had also had some interaction with Kris himself and his mate Junmyeon. They’d spoken one day when Felix had asked if a few of their friends could come round for the weekend and he’d spoken with the Prime Alpha and Omega for that. He couldn’t deny that he’d felt nervous, the other Alpha had been far more intimidating and towered over him in height and even his eyebrows were intimidating but after they’d spoken about their pack members, Chan realised just how right Ten had been– Kris was a teddy bear when speaking about his pack!

* * *

The entire concept of Voicing was something completely new to Chan and his pack as he’d never done it. They’d been given this safety speech by the principal on their first day there and Chan had been curious about why the talk was so important. Voicing wasn’t a thing he had ever done with his pack, he had no need, they trusted him totally and if he wanted something or he was being serious about something they listened without argument. Before they had split off from their parents to create their own pack he’d never experienced Voicing as it wasn’t something his parents did either so he thought it was just a very uncommon thing but coming to university, he’d seen more of it than he ever thought he would.

He’d seen a few Alphas voice their Omega after the Omega got hurt doing something her Alphas had told her not to do and the Alphas got angry at her. He’d seen a Beta, voice an anxious Omega into copying their breath pattern and the one he’d been slightly shocked by was when an Alpha had to voice one of their Omegas to go home as their heat was due to start. He thought Omegas would do that automatically when it came to their heat, his boys hated being away from home when it came to their heat– they loved not going to school or university, but I guess it depends on the Omega. However, he’d never seen or endured a Forced Voicing– didn’t think he would and didn’t want to after he’d briefly found out what it was during the talk that first day. 

* * *

Jeongin and Felix were with Nct packs Jisung and Chenle, walking out of the performing arts building to go to the canteen for lunch together when they were stopped outside by a dishevelled, glassy eyed, older Alpha. They’d seen him around and had been told rumours about him from other students about how he’d bother Omegas and a couple of Betas but before now they’d thankfully never come in contact with him, so this interaction had the boys a bit weirded out, and Jisung tried to steer them away without engaging him. He had a bad feeling and wanted to get the 3 Omegas away and back to their packs and their combined safety. 

‘I asked you a question little Omegas and I expect an answer. Do you want to come and have some fun with me? I’ll take care of you...’ Jisung bristled at the guy’s tone, his wolf fired up and on edge at the implication. He pushed Felix behind him gently and into the arms of Chenle and Jeongin, ‘I don’t think that’s what they want, so no thank you. I don’t think they’ll be going with you anywhere.’ The older Alpha turned to sneer at Jisung, his attention going from the Omegas to the younger Alpha, with an even stranger look in his beady eyes ‘I wasn’t asking for your permission little  _ Alpha, _ was I? Omegas love hanging out with Alphas didn’t you know, the little whores that they are. I’m surprised you haven’t had a go at them.’ Jisung growled, as low in his throat as he could make it, trying to intimidate the other Alpha, even though he knew it was very unlikely. Jisung was smaller than the other man, only presented a year ago but he would try to protect the Omegas, should the other man try to go for them. His pack would want him to do that.

* * *

Chan was sitting with the rest of his pack in the canteen waiting for the last of his boys to arrive for lunch. They had begun sitting quite close to the Exo/Nct group seeing as so many of them were friends now that it became normal even with some of the age differences between them all. He’d been speaking with Changbin about some plans for a song they were working on, jotting notes down in his notebook while holding onto one of his mates hands when from the corner of his eye he saw someone racing through the doors of the room, the distinct smell of orange he’d come to associate with the other pack drowning in the sour scent of panic.

‘ALPHA, KRIS HYUNG, ALPHA!’ At the overwhelming scent of panic, everyone had halted conversations, the whole room going quiet as Kris stood, catching a crying Chenle in his arms as the boy began crying and crying, speaking so fast that no one could understand a word he was saying as he tried to pull Kris from the room. 

If Chan felt worried before, he felt even worse when he suddenly smelt the familiar scent of his own pack, chocolate and sea salt, being drowned in an equal amount of fear, making him and Changbin stand as Felix and Jeongin burst through the doors, yelling for both them and the other pack Alphas. 

There was so much, rapid, scared, crying, speaking that no one could hear a word in everything but it was clear to tell by the souring of scents that everyone was feeling some kind of concern for the frightened Omegas. Chan was trying to get Jeongin and Felix to speak calmly but couldn't get anywhere near, other than Felix pulling on Hyunjin’s arm to try and get him to follow.

‘Lele calm down honey! Betas, we might need help here.’ Kris spoke with authority as a plethora of Betas neutral scent began pouring through the canteen, blanketing the scared Omegas and calming wound up Alphas.

‘Chenle, honey I need you to speak clearly about what's wrong, where’s baby Alpha?’ The Omega was crying so much he could hardly speak but Chan managed to catch the word, _ forcing voice _ and his stomach dropped as a dark, burnt smell of firewood pushed passed all the calming Beta pheromones as Kris handed off Chenle to Taeyong and started out the room, everyone standing up and following as Felix and Jeongin carried on pulling Hyunjin and Chan along. The two Omegas soon gave up and ran after Chenle who had pulled away from Taeyong and was running to try and catch up with Kris and Johnny, the two of them a mask of angry scent. Their mates right on their heels. 

Seeing how two of his members had just arrived in tears, crying about ‘forcing voice’ with another Omega, before running off again, taking an entire pack with them, he had to follow, his pack already close by, feeling just as confused and concerned as he was, since it was something they’d never experienced before. 

Kris and Johnny’s pheromones were so overpowering through the halls that no one tried to stop the packs as they made their way outside, running towards the performing arts building into its individual courtyard, where Kris came to an abrupt stop with Johnny just behind him, letting out a viciously enraged roar while the rest of the pack were a chorus of growling, hissing and snarling. 

Chan felt his own growl spilling over as he finally took in the situation.

The youngest Alpha of the pack was on his knees, head tilted into an impossibly submissive state, tears all over his face as an older Alpha crouched behind him, hand tightened around his throat and his fangs poised to bite down on the base of the boy's neck.

Said boy, took one look at his pack before crying out hysterically, ‘Alphas… Alpha please!’ It didn’t matter who he was crying for but every Alpha stood there letting out warning growls at the older man holding onto him, while the Betas released calming pheromones and the Omegas did the same with their own towards the frightened boy. Chan found himself growling as were his mate and Minho, his Betas subconsciously adding to the calming pheromones while his Omegas stood together with Chenle, Sicheng and Jungwoo holding the younger Omegas close which Chan felt grateful for as he focussed back into the confrontation, which by this point had gathered a very large crowd around them; luckily no one had been stupid enough to come close though due to the hostility in the air at that moment, which was a very good idea for the current events.

Chan took a glance at Kris, the Alpha looked absolutely murderous, eyes red with rage and fangs dropped from his gums as he looked the other Alpha head on. Johnny wasn’t looking much better, although his fangs hadn’t dropped.

‘Here’s what’s going to happen. You, are going to let my pup go and you’re going to have this out with me alright? You want to pick on a younger Alpha and _Voice_ him right? Well let’s see if you can go on with me. I’m bigger than him, bigger than you– You think you can _Voice_ _me?_ ’ His voice was steady, calm, yet his words threatening and sterner than Chan had ever heard before. He was also pushing some of his Alpha voice through to his youngest pack member, giving Jisung the peace that he was going to be saved.

The other Alpha thought for a moment, looking down leeringly at the boy in front of him before standing the both of them up, a hand digging into the younger boys neck as he pressed a nasty lick against the boys skin, making the boys cry out even more before pushing him forward with a harsh shove, the younger Alpha thankfully caught by Taeyong and Junmyeon who both snarled at the other man, their normally caring faces twisted wildly, menacingly in anger which quickly softened as they brought Jisung through the group of wolves and settling him on the floor as he was surrounded by his pack Omegas and a couple of the Betas, where they quickly smothered him with soothing pack scent before the two head Omegas returned to their mates sides at the front. 

The disgusting Alpha looked Kris up and down in a sarcastic, condescending way, apparently unbothered by the whole group of angry wolves in front of him. The Alpha was known for being on his own since coming to SMU so there was no one he could be around, he was too perverted that he had no friends either and he was always harassing other wolves, but never to this extent. 

His fangs were also dropped from where he’d been about to bite Jisung and he let out a slurred snarl before lowering into an attacking stance whereas Kris stood normally, in fact it looked as though he’d pulled up completely to his fullest height, making him even more opposing in Chan’s eyes. Johnny had also taken an offensive stance, yet with a slight movement of Kris’s hand he stood down, drawing closer to Taeyong and taking his hand for some comfort.

The other Alpha became impatient very quickly, making a rush forward and towards Kris– his first mistake.

Kris barely moved, taking one step to the side to avoid a very sloppy punch, dodging a second time when the other man tried to kick him. Another mistake as all Kris had to do was pull his own fist back to drive up into the guys undefended stomach, making him growl in pain. The man tried for another punch, but Kris, with careful precision yet no effort, planted a knee to the guys ribs, then a quick elbow to the face, the tell tale sound of a broken nose cracking through the air. 

The guy obviously didn’t know when to stop as, staggering, bleeding, he tried to once again hit Kris, missing by a mile but leaving himself open to the most damaging attack Kris had– a set of punches to his already broken, bruised face, another knee to the stomach and for flair, after the guy had fallen to his knees on the ground, with a quick sly smirk towards his pack, gave the man one last kick in the bollocks. The Alpha howled in pain, rolling on the floor, clutching himself protectively and cursing Kris out in words unrepeatable. 

The Prime Alpha crouched next to him, leaning in close, ‘If you think you can try and Force Voice on another wolf ever again, you are sorely mistaken and if I ever see you again after this … a kick in the balls and a broken nose will be the least of your worries. But that’s no matter, we’ll see how you fare in prison shall we. They don’t like your kind in there, I know, I’ve seen it and it’s nothing you could ever imagine.’ The threat was obvious as Kris didn’t even attempt to whisper, the silence after bone chilling as the wolf on the ground just stared, frozen up at the Prime Alpha.

Kris straightened up, brushing off his jacket and jeans as Chanyeol, Johnny and Tao came forward to restrain the downed Alpha. ‘Someone had better have gone to get the Principle and call the police!’ Minseok, the eldest member of the pack, tilted up his phone from where it was sat against his ear, towards Kris, speaking quickly just as Lucas and Luhan came back with the Principle, the in-uni therapist, as well as some of the SMU security guards who went to replace the older boys with the restrained Alpha and a nurse who went straight to Jisung, while the Principle went to speak with Kris, as Junmyeon took a look at the Alphas knuckles.

The crowd dispersed after a while and some persuasion from other teachers who’d arrived, but Chan could hear so much whispering and from that he knew that this situation wouldn’t die out for a while, not until something more exciting came along for everyone to gossip about. He knew that Kris would be starring in all the gossip, for showing everyone just how much of a Prime Alpha he was, just how protective of his pack he was and by the state of the other Alphas face, anyone could tell that it was true.

The pack Betas and a few of the teachers were drifting about all over the place, releasing neutral pheromones throughout the surrounding air to release the held tension which would mean that the packs would be able to calm down faster than if there were no Betas around. There was a lot of hugging and Chan’s Omegas were led away by Junmyeon for some special Omega comfort, Minho following, anxious to keep them all in his sight while Chan himself took some comfort in his remaining boys, reassuring them everything was alright before turning to his mate, hugging Changbin close, ‘God what if that happened to one of our boys Chan? I don’t know what I’d do.’ Changbin whispered for only Chan to hear, as his mate dropped his head into his neck, breathing in the scent of him. ‘I don’t know Binnie, I think I’d have been as angry as Kris and Johnny, but I don’t know what I would have done. I’ve never seen anything like it.’ 

They broke from the hug as police turned up to arrest the other Alpha for his violent attack on the younger boy. Speaking briefly with Kris before explaining to everyone that they would need to collect statements from everyone involved in the attack, while giving Kris a stern yet somewhat praising talk about fighting. With the Alpha handcuffed and led towards a police van, the uni therapist and Nurse began to work on getting Jisung, Chenle, Felix and Jeongin up to the medical room to be checked out for any injuries and emotional trauma. Taeyong, Lay, Taeil and Seungmin went with them as pack support for the four boys affected by the situation, Taeyong promising to let them know everything that was happening while they were there. A police woman also accompanied them for the boy's statements once they felt ready to speak.

* * *

The packs had been allowed to ditch their lessons for the rest of the day and after going back to the canteen to grab their bags, went to all sit beneath the tree in the courtyard outside. 

It was easy to smell that many of the other wolves were still angry but that anger was countered by the amount of worry that could be scented through the air. Chan heard a couple of choice words from Haechan which gained him a smack round the back of the head from Yuta but Chan had to agree with him on those.

Everyone was sitting in small quiet groups just basking in each other’s attention while Kris and Johnny stood off to the side talking between themselves, and their mates, they also called Chan and Changbin over briefly to apologize to them that their pack members had to be involved in such a horrible situation but the young pack Alpha reassured them that he wasn’t angry with any of them, that his pack knew that the situation had been out of everyone’s control.

The four young boys had been released sooner than expected and once back with the packs, a whole round of extensive scenting had occurred, Chan’s pack included with every member being scented by every member, while Kris held Jisung close while the young man cried into his chest, his Alpha whispering soothing things to him and affirmations that no one was angry with him, they were just scared and worried about him. Jisung remained with him the rest of the time, as did Jongin, cuddling up to Jisung and speaking to him in low tones that Chan couldn’t understand.

Chan was sitting with his boys, cuddling his youngest member close when Ten walked over with Baekhyun. The older boys motioned for Chan and Changbin to follow them, so Chan quickly deposited Jeongin with Minho before both his mate and he followed the other two wolves to sit at a table a little way off from everyone yet still visible.

The eldest got straight to the point as soon as they were all seated, ‘I heard you boys earlier. You didn’t really understand did you? What had happened?’ Chan resolved himself to the truth as he shook his head, ‘No we didn’t. If I’m being honest, we’ve never seen anything like that before, we were all in shock.’ Baekhyun, took one of their hands each, before talking, ‘Was it because Jisunggie is an Alpha?’ They nodded again, ‘Alpha’s can be voiced, however it only usually happens in a family setting, a parental situation or in a trusting pack relationship. Like many of our Alphas, Kris can voice them– he doesn’t, but he can because they all trust him not to abuse that power but it is very unusual for an Alpha that isn’t in a pack to be able to voice another Alpha, however in Jisung’s case, he is a very young Alpha, only a year presented and he is one of the lesser Alphas in the pack, meaning that at the moment he has less authority than most of our other Alphas being the youngest but he still has that instinct to not submit to an Alpha he’s not familiar with.’

The Omega took a deep breath. ‘That other Alpha was able to manipulate Jisung’s instincts to submit, and he abused his own personal authority as an older Alpha just for the sake of it and for that he will be punished, you can be assured of that. He will be further sentenced since he almost tried to mark Jisung his own and if convicted he will be sentenced for life in prison. Next to Forced Voicing, nothing is as bad as Forced Marking and it won’t be tolerated by the court, Kris will make sure of it.’ 

Chan felt as though there was something more, ‘How can Kris guarantee that, surely it’s up to the courts?’ Baekhyun shared a look with Ten, then looked past the boys over to the group of his members before looking back at the two young Alphas, the older Omega took a deep breath, looking very sad, ‘Something similar happened to our pack before, the 12 of us, we went to a shadier college before this and there were many untrustworthy and disturbed Alphas roaming around. Jongin… with all the goodness of his heart, at a younger age was much more trusting and ‘befriended’ one of these Alphas, tried convincing us over and over again that he was just lonely, needed company from other, kinder wolves and so we though nothing of it really, even though we didn’t like it or the guy.’ Ten placed his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder, purring softly to help the older continue on.

‘It got to a point where we didn’t really see Jongin for a few days– almost a week, not even his brothers and believe me they are closer than most siblings, they know absolutely everything about each other and none of them had seen him so we all got worried. Searched everywhere for him yet we couldn’t find him, he wasn’t answering his phone either. Then he turned up at college, looking absolutely awful, he looked lifeless and exhausted but when we confronted him over it, he refused to say anything, just said he’d been around his friends place and they’d just been messing around and not sleeping or going to college and tried to tell us that that was the reason he looked so bad. None of us believed him and Junmyeon got angry with him and Jongin left, ran off for another few days where we were still endlessly trying to find him.’ 

Baekhyun looked over at his head Omega, tears glistening in his eyes, ‘Junmyeon felt horrible, he’d shouted at his little brother because he was worried and he thought he’d driven Jongin off for good. But we found him… the way we found him– God, I’ll never get that image out of my head…’ The older Omega trailed off, a tear sliding down his cheek, ‘He was being Voiced all the time, the first day he’d met that other Alpha all those weeks ago, the guy had been Voicing him. Exploiting him for money, his small savings, out of tech, gear etc. but the way we found him. That Alpha had him sleeping in a shed, on straw at the back of his house, Voiced to remain there and Voiced to not say anything to us, but he was crying. He wanted to tell us everything when we found him and he couldn’t because of  _ Voice _ and what we found after that, before we could get him out was that the bastard had  _ Force Marked _ him, bitten right through Kris’s pack mark on his shoulder.’ 

Chan felt sick, he could feel how tense Changbin had gone, his mate subconsciously rubbing his hand over Chan’s mark on his own shoulder, ‘Kris had to re-bite him, one of the most painful, heart-breaking things I’ve ever witnessed. The kid was in so much pain even though he was being put back to rights, being brought back into the safety of his True pack, yet the process hurt him so badly. Hurt Kris too, through their bond being renewed Kris could feel his pain, it almost knocked Jongin out too. We were lucky that we got Jongin out before the bastard came home that night, Minseok called the police and he was arrested early the next morning in a full strike by the police.’ 

The older Omega began to smile after that, a devious smirk on his face, ‘The bastard got sentenced to two life sentences, one for the Forced Voice and another for the Forced Marking. Kris was able to testify for Jongin due to their bond being renewed and the pain and the thoughts Kris was given access to through the re-bite. After the trial, we cleaned up the Packhouse, told our parents, elders, and the Nct’s that we were going and that was that– we left and I guess you could say the rest followed when they could. It took time for Jongin to be back to normal, a long time and to be honest, I think this is the first year since then that he’s been so confident in himself after the attack. He still goes to therapy every couple of weeks and more so if he starts feeling stressed but he’s doing well, especially as he’s surrounded by the pack most of the time.’ 

The light had returned to the Omegas' eyes, ‘Kris visited the prison where the bastard was locked up one time, yet he didn’t visit that guy. He visited some random inmate from that guy's block and told him what the bastard had done. We found out on the news that he’d been beaten absolutely black and blue. And come to think of.. I’ve never been so proud of my Alpha as I had at that moment. But what can I say: No one hurts his pups!’ The Omega laughed, Ten chuckling as well.

Chan felt amazed at the struggle Kris and his pack must have gone through, the pain the Jongin must have gone through before receiving justice in a few forms, one which was very creative.

However, he also thought about the very last thing Baekhyun had said, looking at the older boy in confusion, ‘Pups?’ Baekhyun laughed as did Ten, before speaking, ‘Oh he calls everyone in the packs his pups! Most of the pack are classified as pups even though he’s the same age as a couple of them and Luhan and Minseok are older than him– still he calls them pups. And I know that at home if he’s ever talking about you and your boys, he refers to you all as pups!’ 

Chan’s eyes widened, ‘Wait what?’ He caught eyes with his mate before looking back at the two surprised older wolves, ‘What do you mean he calls us pups?’ Changbin asked, sounding very confused while Baekhyun just started laughing, as Ten spoke, ‘Hasn’t anyone said anything? Taeyong? Doyoung? Jongdae?’ The two Alphas shook their heads.

Baekhyun smiled, leaning forward on the table, amusement in his voice as he spoke, ‘Kris took you all in the moment you made friends with us! He’s always taking in Strays! Didn’t you realise that you all get to sit so much closer to the pack than anyone when we’re inside and Kris is always supervising you all, making sure you’re all where he can see you. You are literally Kris’s pups now!’ 

The two mates looked at each other with raised brows, ‘Do you think the kids will enjoy that?’ Changbin shrugged, ‘Most likely. They get along with the other kids and everything so I don’t think it would really make a difference, except now you have an Alpha to answer to babe, you cool with that?’ Chan shrugged himself, ‘It never bothered me before when I spoke with him, it doesn’t bother me now. Although his scent is still really intense.’ Changbin agreed which led the four of them into a conversation about ways in which they could acclimate to Kris’s scent as well as how long it would take before they all began to smell like chocolate orange! 

They were just finishing up a question Baekhyun had asked them, when a voice called out to them from near the base of the tree, ‘Oi, pups come over here, you’re too far away!’ The four of them glanced at each other before beginning to laugh as they stood from the bench and Chan was amazed to find that even though Kris had put just a hint of voice in his words it felt natural! ‘Come on Channie, better not keep Alpha waiting!’ 

Voicing wasn’t something illegal to do, no, it was the opposite, an intimate and common thing between packs that showed the true amounts of trust that wolves have between them and their Alpha. Something that proved a bond which was unbreakable, about loyalty.

Something that could never be forced.


End file.
